Pure white ink
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: My name is Raven. This my life story and mine alone to tell. It's not for the faint of heart but if you're willing to read then I'm willing to write...


**Hi everybody! I hope you like my story...it took a while to write! Anyway enjoy! Now w/o further ado the story...**

Raven disappeared into her room…just like any other night. She slipped into her desk and sighed. Rain gently tapped the windows as she pulled out a bottle of ink and paper. The day's events had inspired her….inspired her to right down what she thought was a very important story…

earlier that day.

"Happy Zolo - Torpicks!" squealed Starfire as she appeared with a huge grin on her face at the foot of the stairs.

The group stared at her curiously.

"Wha…?" asked Beast Boy.

"Zolo – Torpicks!" she was impatient now as she sighed. "You don't know the story?"

They shook their heads.

"Well it is the day we celebrate our beginnings!" she cheered. "Our lives…..our life so far that is! Kind of like those books you bought me Robin?"

"Oh a biography." He said slowly, taking a long drink from his coffee cup. "Yeah…so we're celebrating our lives!"

"Yes! Now you see!"

"Cool." Cyborg got to his heavy metal feet and retreated from the room. "Then I'm gonna go call my mom."

"I should call my mom too." Beast Boy said as he approached the phone.

"I'll get out the baby pictures!" Robin snickered almost evilly at revealing a most embarrassing pic of Cyborg in a diaper.

Raven remained seated though. The warm steam from her tea encircled her face as she looked at Starfire through it.

"Will you not participate?" she asked sadly.

Raven got up.

"No….I will not." She drifted towards the stairs.

Robin glared at her back.

"Aw come on Raven!" he barked. "It'll be…"

"I SAID NO!"

"…fun."

Now…there she was. The others were far downstairs celebrating what was meant to be a joyous holiday….and there she sat. Alone. Like usual. How she longed to be free like them. But…with this type of burden buried deep in her chest she never could be. She dipped her pen into the rich black ink and pulled the first of many clean sheets of paper out from atop the stack. There she began to write….

"My name is Raven. This is my story and my story alone to write….whether you believe it or not is something different….It is a long sad tale. Maybe too sad to write….but I am willing to try if you are willing to read. I will try and record all I can account for. From my very first memory up until this one I have now. My story is not for the faint of heart though it may seem….So I urge you read on from this point. If you know me well….you need to understand….Why I am the way I am."

It was a long time ago…longer now then it seems. On a far away planet a family lived. We weren't a big family." She wrote diligently. "A son and 3 daughters. One of them….was a little girl named Raven."

I can still remember what it was like, standing there on what I thought at the time was the edge of forever. I took in a deep breath and let the cool air fill my lungs like ice water. I smiled.

"Raven darling! Breakfast!" my mother called to me.

My mother. Oh I'll never forget her. She had skin not unlike my own. Her hair was a light blue color and bright happy eyes that with the color of the sun on a cool winter morning. She was always so happy…..

I ran to her, nearly tripping over my stubby legs. Like I said…it was a very long time ago. I was smiling. I can still remember how it felt…then tingle on my cheeks as she grinned happily at me. Mother always seemed happy to see me. She leaned down and scooped me up into her arms. I felt so safe there. I snuggled my head down into her arm then giggled.

"Mommy! What's for breakfast?" I gurgled.

She laughed and lifted up my head with her finger. She smiled warmly.

"Pancakes now come in side." She put me down and after a gentle pat on the but as I rushed inside.

I ran through the doors of our large house. The table was unusually empty…as a place only for me was set. I swung up as my cute pink and orange dress clung to my chubby legs. I dangled them carelessly from high in the air as I took a huge Beast boy sized bite. My mother sat down next to me and stared at me contently. She placed her head on her soft white hands and her eyes sparkled warmly. I grinned as syrup escaped down my chin. She reached out with a white napkin and scooped it away. I looked around. It hit me. I suddenly really realized that there was nobody there. I mean nobody. I looked at my mother and cocked my head to the side.

"Mama where's daddy?" I chirped.

If I had known any better…if I had just been a little older…a little wiser…I would have seen the flash of fear run through her eyes. But I wasn't and didn't notice.

"Oh he's out dear." Her voice cracked a little.

In a flash she had wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. She buried me deep in her chest and I could hear her loud heart resounding in my ears.

"I love you Raven….please promise me you'll always remember that." She whispered.

I nodded. Oh God…If I only known what would happen only a few hours later….I would have whispered it back.

**...Well that's all for now! Please review or I'll keep the next chapter captive! MUAHAHA! twitches. Well until next time. **


End file.
